


one questionable idea

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan is indeed part of the video call Shane and him are having with their co-workers, like he's supposed to, but in a very different way.Under his desk, between Shane's legs, to be more specific.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389562
Comments: 18
Kudos: 250





	one questionable idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/gifts).



> based on [this gifset](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com/post/615318411848876032/shanebergara-whos-most-likely-to-watcher) for my dear friend 💖 because Shane do be looking like he's getting a blowjob huh
> 
> I'm super new to writing smut but I try.
> 
> I hope you liked this, please don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you did!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown

Shane often wondered how his life ended up the way it did. On location, when they were just sitting around in a dusty old building between takes. Especially when it’s late and he’s hungry and cranky sometimes when he would much rather be at home, curled up with his cat in front of a movie.

Looking at Ryan’s face though, it always made him feel just a bit better. That buzz of excitement in his smile rubbed off on Shane every time. 

And if someone would’ve told him that stealing a glance down at Ryan’s face between his legs while he’s in a video chat with three other people - from BuzzFeed nonetheless - would give him the same rush of excitement, no matter the situation, well- he would’ve laughed.

He’s not laughing now, however, not when Ryan keeps palming him through his chinos, and it’s actually a little infuriating how he’s _not doing anything else_. Shane lifts his hips slightly, just enough so it’s not suspicious like he’s changing seating positions. 

Ryan’s hand stills in response and Shane almost lets out a pathetic whine as he catches a glimpse of Ryan’s wicked grin under the table again. 

He’s desperately hard already, despite Ryan not even doing anything yet, just touching him through his pants and driving Shane absolutely crazy. 

Shane is eager, for someone who was reluctant to this idea in the first place, when Ryan had brought it up, barely half an hour before their video meeting with Katie and some of the others from their team. A meeting Ryan was supposed to be present at, Shane might add. Well, in a different way than he is doing at the moment. But of course, it wasn’t difficult to convince them Ryan is still sick, and he’s not feeling well enough to get out of bed. 

All of that just so can Ryan can secretly suck his dick under his desk.  
And well, Shane would lie if he would say the idea didn’t excite him. Ryan, with his mouth on his cock while Shane is trying to keep his calm in front of their friends and co-workers. He’s not just achingly hard for nothing and from a few little touches of his boyfriend.

So, of course, Shane didn’t need much convincing either. Not that Ryan wouldn’t have dropped it otherwise, the wonderful boyfriend he is. But the thing is, Shane loved that excited spark in his eyes more than anything. It was pretty clear Ryan had been thinking about doing something like this for a while and oh well, what could go wrong?

A lot, a lot could go wrong, Shane realizes now, as he’s trying to resist the urge to glance down at Ryan again. He’s afraid of being too suspicious, even though he’s pretty sure no one is paying attention to him. Devon is on her phone and Katie is busy with saying words that don’t exactly reach Shane’s brain. He’s not sure if he even got a word ever since they started the call.

Because he can’t look down, he can only hear faintly and _feel_ Ryan unbuckling his belt, teasingly thumbing the button of his pants, tracing the hem of it with his fingers. 

Shane doesn’t even have to see Ryan to know how brightly he’s grinning at the way his stomach jumps from the gentle touches. He knows him well enough by now.

And then _finally_ Ryan is popping that button open, dragging the zipper down torturously slowly until he can push the fabric out of the way. 

Shane’s heart skips a beat right before he hears Ryan’s little gasp. He didn’t wear any underwear on purpose, just to also have an element of surprise in this whole little game of theirs. It was a hit, and Shane can’t help his smile. 

He’s sure his microphone didn’t pick up on Ryan’s sound, he’s using the one on his earphones for a reason but he still checks, just in case, looking at Devon’s, Katie’s, and Matt’s video, but none of them seems to notice a thing so far. 

Ryan’s fingers wrapping around Shane’s cock almost has him jumping, mostly because he’s been too focused on not being found out, it caught him off guard.

Ryan moves his hand way more slowly than Shane would like, even though it’s probably for the best. He would most likely come on the spot, not subtly at all, if Ryan wouldn’t ease him into it with a growing pace.

A few tight passes of Ryan’s fist is all it takes for Shane to start leaking steadily, so wound up by the situation and his boyfriend himself. They’ve only been together for a good few months but Shane has yet to get used to how _good_ everything they do in bed is.

Ryan smears the wetness down his shaft with another tight stroke, and the fact that Shane can’t see, only feel, amplified at that- It makes him even harder. If Ryan’s amused little exhale is enough indication, he really liked that.

Ryan keeps jerking him off, still slowly, but steadily, and Shane almost gets used to it after a bit, he doesn’t squirm as much anymore, even though it still feels _so nice_. 

And maybe that’s what Ryan was waiting for. To put him under a false sense of security, because then he presses his tongue under the head, out of nowhere, finding that sensitive spot right away.

He licks over the slit, tasting a fresh gush of precome, and keeps on carefully wrapping his tongue around just the tip of Shane’s cock, knowing full well how much it drives him insane. And enjoying every bit of it.

Shane flinches, for real this time. And it’s enough of a sudden movement for Katie to stop talking and look at him. _Oh fuck._

“Everything’s good Shane?” She asks, and Shane smiles at his camera, very aware of flushed his face is at the moment. 

“I’m good, my cat sneaked up on me. You can go on.” He lies easily, taking the opportunity to glance down under his desk as if he was looking for Obi. And yeah, that was a mistake. Seeing Ryan, cheeks red and lips beautifully wrapped around the head of Shane’s long cock nearly gives him a heart attack. His hair is all messed up, without Shane even touching it once, suggesting he’s been the one running his hands through it. 

Shane looks back up as Katie goes on with her presentation, covering his mouth with his hand that might seem nonchalant, but it’s to hide how his jaw goes slack when Ryan, as if on queue, starts sinking down. 

The wet, tight slide of his mouth down Shane’s cock almost weakens Shane enough to moan out loud. He swallows the sound, going for a shaky exhale instead, that’s just barely picked up by his microphone, not alerting any of their co-workers. Yet.

Ryan takes him so well, not even gagging once when Shane feels the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. He moves back up slowly, and keeps that excruciating, inch by inch pace as he sinks down again. Shane’s thighs go taut for a split second as Ryan takes even more of him somehow, his mouth and throat close around Shane’s cock deliciously, sending little shockwaves down all of his limbs.

The urge to lift his hips up and fuck Ryan’s mouth becomes more and more difficult as the minutes pass. Ryan is wonderful at keeping him on the very edge of not enough. 

He keeps swirling his tongue over the head, humming just softly enough to barely make a sound, but let Shane feel the vibrations of it nonetheless and never bobbing his head too fast or _fast enough_ for Shane’s liking.

And if that wouldn’t be enough, Shane knows for a fact how much Ryan is enjoying himself right now, maybe even palming himself through his pants as he’s sucking him off, so expertly. And _that_ , the thought of Ryan enjoying himself so much is what keeps getting him close to the edge of coming. 

Not that Ryan would let him. Oh no, he’s pulling back every single time Shane’s cock swells and precome starts dribbling from the tip. Shane can feel his warm breath on his cock, and he swears Ryan is grinning, without having to see him. He knows him well enough by now.

And when Shane has calmed down enough for Ryan to continue without coming, Ryan goes back for more, almost taking all of his aching cock, leaving Shane as a shivering mess, biting his lips and looking anywhere but down at Ryan.

Shane struggles to pay attention and seem as casual as possible while he presses the back of his hand against his mouth tightly, to suppress any noises. Shane has never been the loud type in bed, Ryan is loud enough for the two of them, no matter what position he takes.

He’s dying to moan out loud now, though, as his hips start swaying, chasing the heat of Ryan’s mouth. 

Maybe not suspicious enough for Matt and the rest of their friends to pick up on, but Ryan’s hands come up regardless, pushing his hips down on the office chair roughly, just the way he likes it. A shiver runs down Shane’s spine, but he manages to stay still, lifting a hand to run it through his hair, pulling a bit, wishing Ryan would be the one doing it instead. 

He glances up at the camera as he keeps pushing his fingers through his hair, and then he pauses, palm against his forehead because Ryan keeps sucking on the head of his cock mercilessly and it’s nearly too much and he can’t _move_ , Ryan’s fingers dig into his thighs and hips.

His other hand is gripping the edge of the table as Shane closes his eyes for a few seconds, palm still pressed against his forehead in the mess of his long hair and his lips part on a soundless moan when Ryan sinks down again, his throat eagerly clenching around Shane’s long, thick cock.

Ryan stops again, right before Shane could come, and Shane drags his hand down his face, slumping back in his chair with a soft sigh.

His eyes catch Devon’s gaze, she’s looking directly into the camera, right at Shane it feels like and his heart jumps in his chest. Devon smiles then, when Shane’s eyes go slightly wide, and it’s a kind of smile that has Shane wondering if they’ve been found out. If that’s the case Devon doesn’t say anything but gives another meaningful look to the camera before putting his attention back at her smoothie.

Shane won’t look her in the eyes for a good while after this call, that’s for sure.  
Ryan keeps slowly bobbing his head, careful to not make any noises the microphone could pick up until the call is over about twenty minutes later. It’s torture and Shane grows impatient by the end of it, he might say bye a little too hurriedly.

He makes sure he ended the meeting properly before letting out a long groan and leaning back to look down at Ryan.

“Fuck, Ryan.”

It’s a sight to behold, Ryan’s dark cheeks, and how his lips are stretched around Shane’s painfully hard cock. He’s grinning when he pulls back, letting the leaking, wet head out of his mouth a soft pop.

“How was your call, baby?” Ryan asks, his voice is all fucked up from having Shane’s cock down his throat for so long, and if that’s not the hottest thing Shane has ever witnessed. He’s grinning like he doesn’t know how Shane’s fucking call went exactly.

“I don’t remember a single thing. I think Devon knows, so I hope you’re happy.” Shane says, voice just as rough like he has been the one sucking his boyfriend’s dick this whole time. Despite his words, he’s smiling and breathing hard as he pushes his hands through Ryan’s hair, lovingly. 

“Mhm, extremely happy, yes.”

Ryan licks his lips, leaning in to press a kiss under the head of Shane’s length again, looking Shane in the eyes the whole time. His smile grows when he feels his dick twitch and Shane’s breath catches in his throat.

He lets out a needy whine, _finally_ , his fingers tugging on Ryan’s hair, gently as he pushes his hips up, smearing wetness on Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan’s eyes go dark, his expression is strict in a way that reminds Shane of the Goldsworth act he puts on sometimes and Shane can feel his hands dig into his hips and thighs again, pinning him on the chair with no effort at all.

Shane moans, shamelessly, tipping his head back, maybe at the thought of the bruises of Ryan’s fingertips on his hips the next day, or maybe at the sight of his arms, flexing with the effort of holding Shane in place, just where Ryan wants him.

“Do you want to come, babe? You’ve been holding out for so long, being so good for me. You’re such a good boy for me, Shane.” Ryan purrs, and that’s all it takes for Shane. 

He cries out, when Ryan wraps his mouth around the head of his cock again, before coming into his mouth, thighs shaking as he comes down from it, he’s sure blacked out for a few seconds, because when he blinks his eyes open Ryan is leaning on the edge of his desk and wiping his mouth with his shirt.

He’s smiling at Shane like he hung the moon and the fucking stars as if he was the one having one of the most wonderful orgasms of his life. 

Which he did not, in fact, Shane can see the hard line of him through his boxers, and the wet spot where the head of his dick has been leaking through it.

“Holy shit, Ryan.” Shane croaks, reaching out for him, locking his arms behind Ryan’s neck and pulling him into a sweet, sloppy kiss. “Holy shit.” He repeats because that’s all his brain is capable of right now. His mind is blown, pun included.

Ryan laughs, holding himself up on the back of Shane’s chair and smiling down at him. “I knew you would enjoy it, big guy.“ 

“No kidding. But I’m an old man and this was bad on my heart so maybe we should only do this sort of thing once every month or so.”

“Deal! I’m happy if I could suck you off any time, audience or not.” Ryan wheezes, nodding along and Shane can’t help but grin with him too. 

“Speaking of which…” Shane trails off, between pressing little kisses to Ryan’s lips, his hand comes up to press against the front of Ryan’s pants, and Ryan lets out a hiss, grinding into his palm right away, until Shane pulls his hand back, followed by a disappointed whine that came from somewhere in the back of Ryan’s throat.

“I can give you way more than just a sloppy handjob through your pants, baby. Come on.” Shane gently coaxes him towards Ryan’s bedroom and he doesn’t need to be told twice to follow.


End file.
